ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tyran Rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Alien Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 15:24, November 16, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Homepage I put a lock on the homepage so u won't screw it up again User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 20:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Lego aliens Here are the pictures for your alien requests (I couldn't make Star, Slam and Shock) : If you want me to change something in them, leave me a message.Omernoy121 13:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can you help you with your species's name for Proton and Electron i have two ideas. #Atomsapien #Iota Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) A Few Things #Change your profile. You say you have 78 edits, but you have over 200 now! #Why are there no episodes of Toby 10? Your series needs episodes! If there are any, there isn't an easy way to get to them (like an episode guide). #Please change your icon. Take the original file, and change it so the icon fits well. I had to do that to my icon. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 14:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi...Question Okay, hi i'm Kathleen and I'm new here and i am totally confused okay, the thing is I need to know what I'm supposed to do, do I create a page or what please help me. User: Kathleen123 Thanks Hi, just wanted to say thanks you helped me out a lot. ~----User: Kathleen123 My Talk Page Why did you erase Waiyenoo's most recent messages? There was no reason for you to do that. I've told an admin. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't!TyRaN ReX 20:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Toby 10 I'm almost done reformatting! The main page is in my format, but adapted to have what you have there already. Now, I still have to change the episode guide. On my episode guide, the episode titles are in "Heading 4," then there are short summaries of the episodes underneath. I'll make the titles, but you have to go there and add descriptions. Also, I moved Going,Going , and Gone to [[Going, Going, Gone!|''Going, Going, Gone!]] for clarity and grammar. If you want "''and gone," I you can move that yourself. If you have any other navigation pages, or pages to help you get to your series episodes, aliens, etc, let me know. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Episode Guide Hi, I'm a little bit confused with your episode guide, i didn't see most of your episodes there. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Dude I just want to say that your profile image rocks!!!! It is indeed awesome. -THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION Morph Activity Are you still here, but on other wikis? Haven't seen you for a while. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 21:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) GO TO THE SUPER REALMS WIKI READ THE TITLE.The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 09:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC)